Generally, in a test data display system used in electronic test apparatuses such as communication characteristic testing apparatus, a display section for displaying tested data of objects on a screen is provided in an operation panel, and plural function keys for execution of a plurality of functions for processing the test data of objects are also provided in the operation panel.
In such a test data display system, a function menu arranging plural menu items corresponding to plural function keys are displayed on the screen of the display section.
The user refers to a menu item displayed as a function menu on the screen of the display section, and presses the function key corresponding to the menu item of the function desired to be executed, so that the execution of the function is instructed to the electronic test apparatus.
In such an electronic test apparatus, usually, the function menu corresponding to each function is displayed on the screen.
Therefore, to execute a certain function, the screen must be changed over to the one corresponding to a desired function, and the function menu is changed over by pressing the function key corresponding to the desired function.
Recently, as the data processing and display system used in electronic testing apparatuses can handle multiple functions, multiple function menus are needed.
Therefore, these function menus can be displayed on the screen of the display section only by pressing the function keys provided in the operation panel, and the function menus corresponding to one screen are prepared in plural pages or in plural layers.
Thus, in the data processing and display system used in multifunctional electronic test apparatus, since the number of pages or layers of function menus is increased, it is hard for the user to instantly select a desired function on the screen of the display section.
For example, if the user forgets some of the function menus, when a certain function is executed, the user must change over the pages or layers of the function menus on the screen of the display section, and search for the function menu with the desired menu item.
Accordingly, in the data processing used in the electronic testing apparatus or test data display system, the operational efficiency is lowered despite the multi-function ability.